When a vehicle is cornering, the outside wheel rotates with higher angular velocity than the inside wheel. The conventional differential mechanism accommodates this difference in angular velocity while, in the case of a differential having 100% efficiency, transmitting equal torque to both driving wheels at all times.
However, if one driving wheel loses traction, for example on a slippery surface, this wheel will spin freely and support little or no torque and therefore the conventional differential mechanism will transmit little or no driving torque to the wheel with traction and the vehicle will remain motionless.
One solution to this problem is to provide a torque proportioning or "limited slip" differential whereby torque is biased or transferred to the wheel with the most traction to control loss of drive. The resultant ratio of torques is known as torque bias and is defined in the following equation: ##EQU1##
Torque proportioning differentials are known. However, many of these known differentials do not provide sufficient range of torque bias for all design applications. These limitations are particularly significant in heavy vehicles. Other known torque proportioning differentials have employed preloading springs and frictional clutches as a means of increasing the torque bias. However, these designs have limited operational life due to excessive clutch wear which occurs whenever there is differential motion as a result of the inherent frictional preload which is applied to the clutches. Furthermore, the inherent friction preload in the clutches resists relative wheel rotation during normal turning manoeuvres thereby adversely affecting vehicle handling under normal driving conditions and giving rise to a further problem of increased tire wear. These problems are particularly significant in front wheel drive vehicular applications.